1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device including an operation button and a magnetic sensor (magnetometer).
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known various operation devices for receiving operation input from a user, such as a controller of a video game console. The user operates an operation button or the like provided to the operation device, to thereby input various kinds of instructions to an information processing apparatus. Further, some of the operation devices are provided with a posture detecting function. With the use of an operation device provided with the posture detecting function, the user can perform operation input not only by operating a button provided to the operation device but also by tilting or moving the operation device itself to change its posture.
Magnetic sensors are known as means for implementing detection of the posture of the operation device. The magnetic sensor is a sensor capable of detecting an orientation of the Earth's magnetic field. By utilizing a detection result thereof, it is possible to identify a change in orientation of the operation device equipped with the magnetic sensor.